


easy(han mo lang)

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PUTANGINA, Porn Without Plot, borta jongin, jongin laki tite, kaisoo smut, miss ko na kaisoo, sori po, sori po rold, thank you po sa ayuda
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: Medyo sadya ni Jongin ang pagsend ng video na yun kay Kyungsoo dahil he knows how to make his boyfriend’s dick HARD.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	easy(han mo lang)

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT NANAMAN TANGINA HAHASHAS this is inspired with Jongin's dance video na sinend niya sa bubble today! 
> 
> isang upuan ko lang tinapos, sana magustuhan niyo ang ayuda na itu. charotz! advance sorry na for grammatical errors at kung ano ano pa. 
> 
> mas mainam, mas effective, mas masarap kung papakinggan niyo ang Easy on repeat. mas maganda kung naka earphones para ramdam niyo lalo ang pagbaba ng beat dahil sabay siya sa pagbayo ni Jongin. andaming arte emz HAHAHAHAA you can find the song [here.](https://open.spotify.com/track/4CMrdHWqic0usIZfTrKoI3?si=Y_-7pt6gTtK5E1OY08vb3Q)
> 
> Happy Birthday, EXO-L! 
> 
> enjoy reading.

It’s just a lazy Saturday morning for Kyungsoo dahil walang work, walang stress. Actually, not a lazy day for him dahil he’s planning to clean his whole apartment. 

Kyungsoo is such a clean freak kaya it satisfies him na maglinis tuwing weekends. Tanging speaker ang bumubuhay sa surroundings niya. Kasabay ng pagbaba ng beat sa bawat kanta ay ang kanyang pag indak at sabay sa pagkanta sa bawat lipat ng kanta.

He’s been cleaning for 2 hours now, tagaktak na ng pawis ang kanyang likod at braso. But then, naputol ang kanyang pagpupunas sa mga picture frames sa living room nang mag ring ang phone niya na nakalapag lang sa dining table. 

Agad niyang dinampot ang phone pero dumiretoso muna siya sa tabi ng tv niya para hinaan ang speaker. After that, sinagot niya na ang phone.

It’s Jongin.

“Hello, babe? Where are you?” tanong nito mula sa kabilang linya. 

Dahil sabado, routine ni Jongin ang pagpunta sa dance classes as an instructor every weekends then after that rekta sa gym dahil isa siyang fucking gym rat. 

Kung alam lang niya kung gaano na siya kaborta. Pero hindi naman nagrereklamo si Kyungsoo dahil hell yeah sobrang hot lang naman ng boyfriend niya. Sino ba siya para mag complain, diba?

“Hey, home lang. busy cleaning. Why mo po natanong?” usal ni Kyungsoo habang nakaipit ang telepono sa pagitan ng balikat at tenga niya dahil nagpupunas pa rin siya.

But then, he realized na nakakangawit pala to so ni-loudspeaker niya nalang ang phone niya habang kausap ang boyfriend niya.

“Okay. Planning to go there po later jan, love. After siguro ng class, parang gusto ko magskip ng workout today.” Usal ni Jongin from the phone so Kyungsoo hums in response.

“okay, come over. Sure ka ba?” tanong niya dito.

“yep. Last dance class na then I’m good to go. What pasalubong like mo, love?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongin.

“uh, any greasy food please.” He pleaded. Um-okay naman si Jongin and bids goodbye dahil mag s-start na sila ng class pero bago niya ibaba ang phone, may pahabol pa siyang sinabi.

“eh tite ko, ayaw mong pasalubong?”

“Jongin!”

“ano?”

“gusto syempre.” Tawang sabi ni Kyungsoo at natawa rin naman si Jongin sa kanyang sagot.

“alright, pizza and me.” Bulaslas nito at nag=yes naman si Kyungsoo.

After the call, bumalik na ulit siya sa ginagawa dahil patapos na siya.

Also, gusto niya na rin maligo. 

\--

Finally, all chores are done at ang natitira nalang na gagawin niya ay magluto ng dinner.

Tapos na siya maligo and he’s slightly inis dahil tine-tease pa siya ni Jongin. 

Parang gago, tama ba magsend ng picture habang nasa comfort room hawak hawak ang bakat niyang tite sabay flex sa braso?

Tas may caption pang “miss na daw niya labi at pwet mo bumabalot dito.” 

He can’t help but to feel inis dahil eto nanaman yung mga thirst trap ng boyfriend niya na kuhang kuha siya.

Habang nagpapahinga sa sofa, he’s just busy rewatching Money Heist kasi he’s bored as fuck at wala na siyang maisip panoorin. 

Kasabay ng inis niya sa katangahan ni Tokyo ay ang pag ring ng phone niya dahil nakatanggap siya ng notification.

Si Jongin, nagsend naman ng video sa kanilang telegram. 

[eto lang naman ang sinend sa kanya ni Jongin na halos manginig ang kalamnan niya. ](https://twitter.com/i/status/1290976854652776448)

As he taps the 28 seconds video from his boyfriend, titig na titig siya sa lalaking nasa kanan which is si Jongin na nagsasayaw.

And for fuck’s sake, kaya pala to sinend ni Jongin ay dahil EASY ang kanta na sinasayaw ng kasintahan niya.

Alam na alam ni Jongin kung gaano siya nalilibugan kapag naririnig niya ang kantang ito. Pano ba naman kasi, dito sa kantang to ay talagang nag bo-boost ang mood ni Kyungsoo habang nakikipagsex. 

Kasabay ng pag indak ni Jongin sa beat ng kanta ay ang pagsikip ng briefs niya dahil tinitigasan na siya sa boyfriend niya.

Nabasa naman niya ang kasunod na chat ni Jongin sa kanya:

“masarap ba?” 

Agad naman siyang nag type ng “putangina.” Kasunod ang “sarap mo, babe.” At agad sinend at iniintay ang reply ni Jongin na kanina pa binubura ang sinasagot dahil he can’t make up his mind. 

“Alam ko.” Reply nito sa kanya.

Tangina, alam na alam ni Jongin yan dahil lagging sinasabi ni Kyungsoo yan sa kanya. sa sobrang laki ng ulo niya, ganon din ang kinalaki ng tite niya.

“Papunta na ako diyan.” Message nito so he immediately stood up para magluto.

At ayan na nga, binuksan na niya ang speaker para isalang ang Easy to keep him in the mood. Siniguradong naka On Repeat ito.

Jongin isn’t kidding nang sinabi niya na papunta na siya dahil agad niyang narinig ang door bell sa labas ng apartment niya. 

Sinalubong naman siya nito ng halik sa noo sabay hapit sa bewang para yakapin.

“Hello, baby ko.” Usal ni Jongin.

Ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ginantihan ng halik sa labi dahil miss niya to, for real. 

“ano cook mo? Oh, amoy beef steak!” usal ni Jongin excitedly dahil wala talagang tatalo sa luto ni Kyungsoo.  
“Yes, making pa ako ng salad kasi baka you won’t eat niyan eh.” Usal ni Kyungsoo.

Sinara naman ni Jongin ang pintuan at inilagay ang back pack sa mahabang black sofa ni Kyungsoo.

“no baby I’ll eat po!” sabi ni Jongin at ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo.

Luh, ang domestic masyado? 

Agad naman dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kusina at sinundan naman siya ni Jongin doon para panoorin ito magluto.

It’s a lovely sight for Jongin sa tuwing pinapanood si Kyungsoo na nagluluto.

Pero imbis umupo sa stool si Jongin, dumiretso siya sa likod ni Kyungsoo para I back hug.

Kyungsoo finds it sweet not until Jongin starts to rub his hard dick on his ass.

Tangina talaga neto ni Jongin minsan. 

“Agad?” gulat na tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo kaya naman tumango siya at nginitian ang kasintahan.

Mas lalong nag boost ang mood nilang dalawa dahil.. Easy is on. Rinig na rinig ang pagbaba ng bass at beat at talagang tinitigasan na rin si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya.

Ramdam na ramdam niya ang tambok ng tite ni Jongin mula sa kanyang sweatpants. Hindi pa nakakatulong ang muscle tee na suot ni Jongin dahil puta sobrang hot lang talaga niya.

Gusto tuloy ni Kyungsoo lumuhod para mag pray sa pagkain na ihinanda sa kanya. 

Hindi na pinalampas ni Kyungsoo kaya hinarap na niya ang kasintahan para sunggaban ng halik. Hindi naman snagpatalo si Jongin kaya’t marahas, maingay at makalat ang kanilang pagpapalitan ng laway na sabik na sabik sa init ng isa’t isa. 

Kyungsoo cannot help but to moan nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Jongin na dinakma ang tite niya sa malaking kamay nito habang hinihimas. 

“hnmm..” 

“upo ka sa countertop babe.” Usal ni Jongin.

Bago siya umupo dito, he hurriedly closed the stove dahil tapos na siya magluto at baka makalimutan niya pa to mamaya.

After that, umupo na siya sa countertop at agad ipinulupot ang mga braso sa leeg ni Jongin para halikan.

Sinunggaban naman siya ng halik ni Jongin kaya naman nabigla siya sa sudden grasp ni Jongin sa kanyang bewang dala ng gigil.

“a-ahh..” Kyungsoo cannot help but to moan nang ilipat ni Jongin ang kanyang mga labi sa maputing leeg ni Kyungsoo para papakin. 

Since he’s busy kissing kyungsoo’s neck, busy naman si Kyungsoo jakulin ang tite ni Jongin na nasa loob pa ng kanyang sweat pants kaya naman he groans sa sa friction na nararamdaman niya.

Agad niyang inalis ang damit ni Kyungsoo sa taas, at maging ang damit niya at tinanggal niya na rin.

Para naming nagmamadali si Jongin dahil atat na atat siyang tanggalin ang boxer shorts ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi na nagsusuot ng briefs si Kyungsoo since naka boxers lang siya at asa bahay lang naman siya- and Jongin loves it because madali ang access.

Kaya naman kinarga niya si Kyungsoo pababa ng counter top at pinatalikod.

Binend down naman niya ang likod ni Kyungsoo, ordering him na tumuwad dahil he’s so fucking ready to eat Kyungsoo’s ass.

He gently spread Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks and he encircled his boyfriend’s hole using his thumb.

Hindi naman mapigilan ni Kyungsoo manginig sa touches ni Jongin, alam talaga nito kung gaano siya nanghihina. 

Hindi na nito pinatagal ang oras at agad sinubsob ang mukha para papakin.

Kyungsoo fliched and moans because of pleasure. Napakapit naman siya sa countertop habang nararamdaman ang paggalaw ng mainit na dila ni Jongin na umiikot sa butas niya.

“a-ahh.. putangina, love.” he moans loudly nang maramdaman niya ang dila ni Jongin darting inside his hole. Pputangina, ang dumi. Ang sarap. Ang kalat. 

Nakakabaliw ang sarap na pinaparamdam nito sa kanya.

Jongin is busy slurping his juices at enjoy na enjoy naman siya pakinggan ang mga lumalabas na ungol at mura sa bibig ni Kyungsoo kasi HE FUCKING DID THAT.

Inalis naman ni Jongin at agad naman niya kinuha ang bottle of lube from his pocket na nilagay niya kanina bago pa siya pumunta dito sa apartment ni Kyunhgsoo dahil siya ay: speed at advance mag isip.

Naramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagsampal ng tite ni Jongin sa butas niya dahil tinanggal na niya ang sweat pants. 

He’s really malaki, lahat sa kanya malaki. 

Jongin did not waste his time.. agad niyang cinoat ang fingners niya with lube para I prepare si Kyungsoo.

His boyfriend flinched nang maramdaman ang dalawang daliri na pumasok sa kanya ng wala man lang fucking warning. 

He moans. Marahan lang ang pagpasok ng daliri ni Jongin hanggang sa bumilis ng bumilis at nagging tatlo ang daliri sa loob.

Jongin groans from the sight. 

Hubo’t hubad na Kyungsoo sa kitchen, finger fucking him at Easy pa ang soundtrip. Tangina, ang sarap lang talaga. 

Kaya naman agad niya inalis ang daliri niya para icoat ng lube ang tite niya. Again, wala nanamang warning na ipinasok ang tite niya kaya nagulat si Kyungsoo.

They both moaned- si Kyungsoo sa gulat at sa sarap, si Jongin ay dahil sa init at sikip. 

Mabilis ang pagbayo ni Jongin, hindi niya dinahan dahan ang kasintahan. Kyungsoo likes it rough anyway.

“putangina. Ang sarap mo talaga, kyungoo.” Gigil na usal ni Jongin sabay ang malakas na pagbayo sa butas ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay umiiyak sa sarap na nararamdaman.

Never gotta O.D.  
I just wanna love you like a homie  
Make you feel love like that OG  
It could feel just like the old days  
Okay, let's just be real  
I can tell you like how this feels  
Ain't no stress, no mistakes  
Put in that work, you gon' miss me..

Rinig ang dagundong ng bass ng speaker at dahil isang intellectual si Jongin, sa bawat pagbaba ng bass ay isinasabay niya ang mabigat at malakas na bayo causing Kyungsoo to moan loudly because Jongin found his spot agad.

“a-ahh jong-jongin!” usal ni Kyungsoo under his breath.

Kanina pa tigas na tigas si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya pwede hawakan ang sarili niya. Yan ang number one rule ni Jongin. Gusto niyang lalabasan si Kyungsoo ng hindi hinahawakan- unless pag sinabi niya.

Nararamdaman n ani Kyungsoo na malapit na siya kaya naman ipinahiga siya sa cold countertop sa kitchen para maayos siyang ma-fuck ni Jongin.

So he complied. 

Malakas ang pagbayo, maingay dahil rinig ang skin slaps na humahalo sa lakas ng speaker kaya walang makakarinig sa kanila.

The scent of their love making is evident inside the room.

Ilang bayo pa ni Jongin ay agad niyang hinawakan ang tite ni Kyungsoo para jakulin.

Halos maduling si Kyungsoo sa sarap dahil malapit na siyang labasan, lalo pa sa ginagawa ni Jongin sa kanya ngayon. 

“A-ah tangina!” usal ni Kyungsoo.

“nakikita mob a ang sarili mo ngayon kung gaano ka ka puta para sa akin at sa tite ko, Kyungsoo?” bulaslas ni Jongin.  
Oh my gosh, bat biglang nag dirty talk kung kelan lalabasan na siya!!

Nang marinig niya ito ay tumango naman siya kay Jongin.

Mabilis ang pag taas baba ng kamay ni Jongin kasabay ng malakas na pagbayo niya. 

Rinig na rinig ang ungol sa kusina.

Few more pumps at nilabasan na si Kyungsoo na kumalat naman sa tiyan niya at iilan din sa katawan at kamay ni Jongin.

Si Jongin naman ay patuloy pa rin sa pagbayo at dahil overwhelmed pa si Kyungsoo sa kanyang orgasm, hinawakan naman siya ni Jongin sa leeg.

Jongin is choking him habang finu-fuck siya and he cries because of the pleasure. Tangina talaga neto ni Jongin, sobrang kinky. 

“Ang sarap sarap mo, putangina. Nakikita mo ba kung gaano kagutom ang pwet mo habang tinitira kita dito sa kusina mo? Gustong gusto mo, ‘no? tangina ka.” Usal ni Jongin habang tinitira si Kyungsoo na umuungol.

Ilang bayo pa ay narating na ni Jongin ang kanyang fucking orgasm.

Kyungsoo can’t help but to moan nang maramdaman niya ang pagsirit ng tamod sa loob ng pwet niya.

The product of their efforts, sarap.

Unti unti inilabas ni Jongin ang tite niya at bago pulutin ang damit, hindi nagpahuli si Jongin na ikiskis ang tite niya sa tite ni Kyungsoo.

They moan because of sensitivity.  
“Ligo na tayo tas eat.” Usal ni Jongin.

Tinulungan naman niya si Kyungsoo tumayo sa counter top at pinunasan ang tamod na nagkalat gamit ang kanilang shirt.

Rekta laundry.

“weh, ligo lang talaga?” pang-aasar na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“hindi, titirahin pa kita sa cr.” Diretsong sabi ni Jongin at agad siyang binuhat nito papasok sac r.

SANA ALL PO.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! plz plz tell me ur thoughts sa twitter sksksks
> 
> gusto niyo ba ng part two? CHOURMZ.
> 
> [chismisin niyo naman ako here. ](https://twitter.com/sesoonoona)


End file.
